What About Rosetta?
by StellarDust2K
Summary: A sort-of prequel/prologue to Pixie Hollow Games.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

Author's Note: This is a sort of prequel/prologue to Pixie Hollow Games. _Spoiler Alert!_ If you haven't seen PHG yet, I'm afraid there are a few small give-aways here. Hope you like my TBell story number 8!

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 1 - The Broken Stem Plan

No one knew the origin of the Pixie Hollow Games, but some of the wiser fairies suspected it had less to do with physical fitness, and more with keeping hands busy and spirits focused during the lazy summer months. So once again, most fairies not working on the mainland were busily preparing for their Games.

Rosetta was in the middle of it; conditioning turf on the stadium floor, growing & harvesting flower petals for the final victory shower, and advising young fairies on the finer points of vine wrapping to hold small structures in place.

But Rosetta had a secret. In all her years, she had never actually competed in the Games on her garden-fairy team. She wasn't exactly proud of the fact, it's just that some of the Games' events required... ehm... _getting dirty_. Rosetta shuddered to herself. She prided herself on immaculate grooming, and _dirt_ did not suit a "proper" garden-fairy.

Rosetta became good at avoiding being selected for the garden-fairy team. At first it was a matter of self-preservation, then later it was about dignity. Lately, it had become her private game. It took considerable effort to create & execute a good dodge. She needed to stay closely tuned to Fern's activities during the days before the Games.

Fern, always the busy administrator, had predictably put off the dreaded selection process until hours before the Games' opening ceremonies. Rosetta smiled quietly to herself as she worked. It had been a while since she had used the "sick card".

* * *

"Rosetta, what happened?" cried Marigold, as her talent-sister fluttered into the stadium through the cool dawn light. Rosetta landed gently, so as not to disturb her right arm in a sling. Several other fairies glided over to pick up the gossip.

"Well, it's the craziest thing." Rosetta told them. "I was tending to a sick Venus fly-trap, when it grabbed my arm." The fairies nodded in mild amusement. They'd all heard stories of that. "I was about to tickle it into opening up, when a cuddle-vine reached over and grabbed me." A few fairies giggled. "They played tug-of-war with me for a minute, before the fly-trap let go." More garden-talents flitted over as the group chuckled. "When I finally convinced the cuddle-vine to let me go, I couldn't lift my arm." Rosetta patted the slung right arm, as the group made noises of sympathy. "The healing-talents tell me I need to rest it for a few days."

"Maybe you should take some time off." suggested Trillium.

"Oh, pshaw. I can still work." Rosetta stated with confidence.

No one had noticed another garden-talent who had quietly glided up behind them. "Now that you're all here," the group turned to see Fern hovering with The Basket, "It is time to choose who is going to represent us in the Games this year." The garden-fairies cringed with dread.

* * *

At any other event, Rosetta would sit with her closest friends, but for the Pixie Hollow Games, each talent group was expected to support their own. Rosetta took her seat with the other garden-talents. Bobble and Clank began announcements from their balloon in the night sky over the stadium.

"Rosetta!" Rosetta turned to see Lilac sitting a few rows back with Ivy. "I thought it was your _right_ arm that was hurt." called Lilac.

Rosetta looked down at her left arm in the sling, and blushed slightly. "Nope, it's the left!" she called back, quickly turning to the front as the opening ceremony fanfare began.

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 2 - The Missing Blossom Plan

"It's a cryin' shame." moaned Rosetta for the tenth time that day. "I have to work on the mainland for the next week." She sighed heavily. "I'm going to completely miss the Games!" She didn't waste her time telling just _any_ Pixie Hollow fairy; only garden-talents. Over and over she replayed the scene until she was sure she had achieved "audience saturation".

A couple of days before the Games' opening ceremonies, Rosetta left for the mainland. She passed the time doing non-essential "busy work" there, until she heard through the gossip network which garden-talents had been chosen to make the team.

Rosetta returned to Pixie Hollow late in the day before the Games' opening, and seated herself in the garden-talent section of the stadium during opening announcements.

"Rosetta, I heard you were working on the mainland!" called Daffodil from nearby, as the talent-teams were entering the stadium. Other fairies turned to listen, wondering if Rosetta was shirking her duties.

"Well, I can't miss the Games, peach!" Rosetta smiled charmingly. "They can get along without me for a few days."

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 3 - The Rose Thorn Plan

Once again, Fern had put off the selection of the garden-team members until the day before the Pixie Hollow Games' opening. On the previous evening, Rosetta spent an hour or 2 preparing for the dreaded moment. She needed a basket like Fern's - easy enough as the basket-weaving-talents mass-produced them. Rosetta had several in her cottage. She then sat down and began writing.

* * *

On the morning of the team selection, Rosetta left for the stadium with her basket, contents covered by a small cloth. If anyone asked about the basket, she could tell them it was her lunch.

At the stadium, Rosetta set the basket in a corner, then gave several garden-talents questions to ask Fern the instant she came to the stadium. "Don't forget. Very important." she told them. Work progressed normally for everyone until Fern entered.

Right on cue, several fairies intercepted Fern with questions. Rosetta zipped to recover her basket. She removed the small cloth cover, transferred her bagged lunch to her waist-belt, and watched Fern. As expected, Fern set The Basket on the stadium floor and fluttered away to give detailed answers to the questions.

Rosetta flew low & easy, so as not to attract attention, straight for The Basket. Without even slowing down, she scooped up Fern's basket and dropped her own in its place. She continued flying to the other side of the stadium floor, where she discretely disposed of the contents of Fern's basket. Rosetta then placed her bagged lunch in the basket, covered it with the small cloth, and set the basket in a corner.

"Gather 'round, garden-fairies!" announced Fern, moments later with a basket on her arm. "It is time to choose who is going to represent us in the Games this year." The garden-fairies all groaned & grumbled, reluctantly fluttering over to Fern's location - Rosetta included. "The first name is..." she dug into the basket and withdrew a small flower petal with a name on it. "Rosetta!"

Rosetta groaned, as many of the other garden-talents sighed. "And the second name is..." Fern dug out another petal, "Rosetta." The garden-talents muttered questions between themselves. "Never mind," Fern grinned at them, stirring & pulling out a third petal, "The second name is... Rosetta?"

"What?" asked Rosetta, looking confused.

Fern dug for another. "Rosetta." And another "Rosetta." She looked anxious.

"What's going on here?" demanded Rosetta.

"Rosetta, Rosetta, Rosetta..." Fern read and tossed petal after petal, then paused. "I'm sorry, Rosetta. I don't know how this happened."

"Oh, that's it!" Rosetta stormed. "You can just forget my name. I refuse to be on the team!" She turned and buzzed out of the stadium, with a curious little smile.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 4 - The Green Rose Plan

"I don't know if we'll be ready for the Games this year." Tinker Bell looked frazzled. She shoveled in her supper like a robot. "There's just too much work."

"Can't you recall tinkers from the mainland?" asked Rosetta, delicately nibbling on her salad.

"No, they're busy too. It's like that: Sometimes it's quiet, and sometimes it's rushy." Tink sighed. "If only fairies would schedule their break-downs." She smiled wryly at her tinker joke.

"There's only one day left before opening. Could I help?" Rosetta thought this might work to her advantage.

Tink eyed her skeptically. "I don't know. Could you? ...Help?"

"Well, I could certainly try."

Tinker Bell thought maybe over-work was making her a bit cranky toward a friend offering help. "Okay, be on the stadium floor at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am, Fairy Tink." grinned Rosetta.

* * *

Fairies of every talent were busy in the stadium, hammering in the large poles for the huge banners, brushing off the stand seats, erecting the lighting tower, preparing fireworks, hanging up the leader board, and many other small but necessary tasks. This was the last day; the opening was tonight. Tinker Bell rolled into the stadium on a cart loaded with banner poles and tools. Rosetta fluttered up as Tink pulled Cheese to a stop.

"How do I look?" Rosetta twirled in mid-air.

"That's got to be the frilliest tinker dress I've ever seen." Tink laughed. "Tinker clothing is supposed to be practical, you know."

"Nothing wrong with looking good, too." Rosetta settled into the seat beside Tink. They drove out of the stadium, and followed the Pixie Cart Derby race course. Tinker Bell stopped every few feet along the course to hammer T-topped poles into the edges of the track. Rosetta pulled on gloves and held each pole steady while Tink bashed it in with a big wooden mallet.

"You can come back later and hang the banners." Tink told Rosetta as they stopped before one of the many small viewing stands along the race course. Tink checked the wood for rot, and jumped on the seats to test their sturdiness. "I found some loose joints. We'll need to fix that later."

"Hold on, Tink." Rosetta glided into the bushes, and returned with an ivy, walking itself over the ground. She showed the ivy where to root under the stands, then guided it up to the loose joints where it wrapped around them. "How's that?"

Tinker Bell jumped on the seats again. "Not bad, Ro'. Will it hold?"

"As long as the ivy is alive... and the leaves will shade the spectators."

"Sounds good to me!"

They made several more trips along the race course, until all the banner poles were in, and the stands checked. At one stop back in the stadium, Rosetta heard the familiar call of "Gather 'round, garden-fairies!", and looked to see Fern with The Basket. "Come on, Rosetta." Fern beckoned.

"Sorry Fern, I'm a tinker-talent." Rosetta indicated her green dress, then turned back to work with Tinker Bell, as Fern gasped in astonishment. The tinkers had already picked their team-members, and this move had gotten Rosetta out of the garden-team selection once again. To tell the truth, she didn't mind spending the day as a tinker; it made her feel multi-talented.

After lunch, Rosetta hung banners on all the Pixie Cart Derby course poles, while Tinker Bell checked and adjusted the ramps for the 2 jumps. "Thank you, so much, for all the help you've given today." Tinker Bell told her on the way back to the stadium. "I could never have finished it by myself."

"Oh, it was fun Tink, but I'll have some aches tomorrow." Rosetta smiled as they rolled into the stadium.

"The last thing we can do before supper, is to pick up anything that doesn't belong on the field, and move the storage bins outside the stadium." Tink said. The sweeping & raking-talents were at work on the turf before they left with the last bin. As Tinker Bell and Rosetta fluttered off to supper, the art-talents were laying down chalk-lines on the field.

* * *

That evening, Rosetta changed back into her familiar red/pink dress, and sat in the garden-talent section of the stands, rubbing her tired muscles. When the fireworks ended, Lilac called "Rosetta, I thought you were a tinker now!"

Rosetta turned, and replied with a weak smile "Uh... it didn't work out."

* * *

.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 5 - The Lost Seed Plan

Rosetta stood behind a table on the stadium floor, waiting for Fern. On the table were stacked baskets and containers full of seeds, small flower blossoms, twines and other knick-knacks used by the garden-talents for decorating the stadium for the Pixie Hollow Games. Rosetta estimated Fern would arrive any minute, with The Basket.

Fern soon glided over the top of the seating stands, and down toward the field floor. Rosetta quickly snatched up arm-loads of baskets - much more than a fairy would normally carry, and jumped into the air. Her forward vision was completely blocked, except for a small gap between the baskets. Rosetta headed straight for Fern.

Fern didn't see Rosetta charging in from the side, and the 2 collided in mid-air. Baskets, contents, and the 2 fairies fell the short distance to the stadium turf floor with shouts of surprise. Rosetta jumped up quickly and began gathering debris, while Fern was just sitting up.

"Oh Fern, I am so sorry!" Rosetta picked up small flower petals with written names, returning them to Fern's basket. "I'm such a klutz today! Let me help you with those." Fern, still stunned, began slowly doing the same.

As Rosetta picked up petal after petal, she quickly checked the name written on each. Her plan was to find her own name, and make it disappear. She noticed a few of the petals were a bit sticky. _"Those messy tinkers!"_ she thought, _"Leaving spots of their tree sap behind!"_ She had one with a sticky back in her right hand, which she was about to wipe on the turf, when she read the petal in her left hand: Rosetta.

Rosetta froze momentarily as a new idea popped into her head. "Hey, it's me!" smiled Rosetta, showing Fern the petal in her left hand. She then slapped her name to the sticky back of the other petal, and tossed them both into Fern's basket.

After they had returned all the names to Fern's basket, Fern called "Gather 'round, garden-fairies!". Rosetta took her place in the crowd of nervous garden-talents, smug with the thought that her own name was securely stuck behind another name, and would never be read.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 6 - The Black Rose Plan

The unfortunate and untimely death of a garden fairy before the opening of the Pixie Hollow Games cast a haze of melancholy over many of the garden-talents. Fairies do not hold funeral services or memorial ceremonies, but they do remember their fallen members in informal ways.

For Rosetta, this unfortunate passing sparked an opportunity. She suspected that Fern would be presenting herself with The Basket tomorrow morning. Rosetta stayed up late into the evening, assembling an outfit for the next day.

* * *

Rosetta was up early next morning, dressed in her new apparel: A fairly plain dress, full arms, hemline below the knees, all fashioned in the dark violet of black rose petals. It was a custom outfit for mourning the lost garden-fairy. Although it pained her to do so, she left her hair unbrushed, and applied very pale makeup - all part of the look. She stuffed her pockets with hankies, and checked herself in the mirror before leaving for the stadium.

"Now I just need the tears." Rosetta stared at her reflection, stunned. She had no idea how to cry. Like most fairies, she was cheery by nature, and work kept fairies too busy to dwell on things that other creatures might cry about. "It can't be difficult; Ivy cries a lot." Rosetta squinted her eyes to squeeze some tears out, but none came.

"_Oh, for the love of orchids."_ she thought. If she couldn't cry, she'd have to abandon this plan and think up another - fast. _"Why does anyone cry? Because they're sad or hurt."_ The death of Juniper was sad, of course, but Rosetta barely knew her. She needed something else.

She tried to think of the saddest things she could. "What if my wings dropped off?" That would be sad. "What if every fairy's wings dropped off?" Even sadder. "What if the sun never rose again?" Oh, that would be really sad. "Oh..." Rosetta's breath caught in her throat. "A pansy, alone in the desert!" That did it. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Part of Rosetta was glad she could cry, but she would need to pace herself; she may need to spend most of the day crying. She didn't bother with pixie dust or breakfast, and instead walked to the stadium. Rosetta dropped onto one of the seats near the stadium floor, and wept in view of the fairies working there.

Ivy was the first to approach Rosetta, and ask "What's wrong?"

"Juniper is gone!" blubbered Rosetta. Ivy burst into tears and sat down beside Rosetta, who handed her a hankie. After a few minutes, Rani the water-fairy sat on the other side of Rosetta and also began crying. Through teary eyes, Rosetta watched Fern fly into the stadium and call the garden-fairies together. Fern gave the 3 crying fairies in the stands a look of concern, then selected 2 names from The Basket.

Shortly after Fern left, Lilac flew over to collect her friend. "Come on, Ivy. Time to get back to work."

Ivy wiped the tears from her face as they fluttered away, saying "I had no idea Rosetta was so close to Juniper."

Lilac glanced back at the still crying Rosetta. "I don't really think she was."

Rani also had tasks to tend. She stopped weeping long enough to ask if there was anything she could do for Rosetta.

"No." croaked Rosetta. "I should go home, but I just need to be around..."

"...other fairies." Rani finished. "I understand." She wandered off, sniffing.

Rosetta walked home after a while, exhausted, and thinking _"This is the hardest I've ever worked, to avoid team selection."_

* * *

That evening was the opening of the Games. Rosetta had stopped crying, but continued to wear the black rose dress as a continued statement of her unsuitability for the garden-team.

"Welcome to the Pixie Hollow Games." announced Queen Clarion to the crowd. "Many of you have been disturbed by the passing of Juniper. I know of one fairy who has been affected most deeply." Everyone turned to look at Rosetta. It took all of her will-power not to slide under her seat. "I'm hoping this unfortunate event will not change the spirit of the Games." continued Clarion. "Good luck to all our competitors, and may the best team win."

Rosetta promised herself she would never do this plan again.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I acknowledge that Disney Fairies & associated content are owned by Walt Disney Company. I am not interested in profiting from this document. It is for the enjoyment of fans only.

.

* * *

**What About Rosetta?** - Chapter 7 - Rosetta's Last Plan

"So who's going to take the Pixie Hollow Games cup this year?" Lilac asked Fern, sitting across the dining table from her.

"Oh, storm-talents." Fern waved her fork. "They have it down to a system." she went back to her meal. "Have you heard? We actually have a volunteer for the garden-team this year."

"What?" Lilac's spoon stopped in mid-air. "Who?"

"It's Chloe." said Ivy, who was sitting next to Lilac. Fern nodded.

"Well, pluck my petals... Does she know what she's in for?" Lilac smiled conspiratorially.

"I tried to tell her," Fern shrugged "But she's taking it as some kind of personal challenge. You know how New Arrivals are. She's spending a lot of time digging through the rulebooks and Games archives. She even came up with her own victory slogan: Dig down deep, and break the streak!" The 3 fairies laughed.

"That's pretty good." smiled Ivy.

"Also," Fern's mood became more serious as she looked up from her plate, "Chloe needs a partner." Lilac cringed, and Ivy began to whimper, shaking her head "no". Fern realized she was asking too much of her friends, so changed her intent. "Know anyone who might do it?" Lilac relaxed, and reached over to pat Ivy's arm.

"Thistle might," suggested Ivy, "But she's working on the mainland."

"Everyone's done it at least once." added Lilac. "A lot of us more than once." They all went back to their suppers for a minute or 2.

Fern looked up, and noticed Ivy not moving, staring at the table. "Ivy?" she inquired.

"Everyone... except Rosetta." Ivy responded, "What about Rosetta?" Fern was struck by the thought.

"Oh, that would be cruel." grinned Lilac, " - to Chloe, I mean."

"The problem is that Rosetta is always too busy, or sometimes gets injured." said Ivy.

"Or she disappears. Something strange always happens around Rosetta when it's time to pick names for the garden-team." Lilac gazed at Fern. "Did you ever find out who dusted your basket with wilt-fungus?"

"No, I gave up looking. Has Rosetta _ever_ been in the Games?" asked Fern.

"No, but she's always watching." answered Ivy.

"And laughing." added Lilac.

"Yeah, ...I remember." Fern recalled a bitter memory from a year ago.

"She brought you flowers and kept you company every day in the hospital." Ivy reminded her.

"Well, yeah. She did." Fern admitted. "But it's her turn." She had a look of determination.

"She may put up a fight, so how are you going to tell her?" Lilac was intrigued.

"I don't know. I'll try to think of something."

* * *

Fern was not the garden-fairy supervisor. She wasn't even the oldest garden-talent, but each talent guild needed someone who could organize, delegate, and motivate from time to time. After volunteering a few times, Fern had just grown into the role.

The Games were an especially busy time for Fern. She didn't enjoy selecting 2 garden-talents for their team, but no one would step forward. The garden-team always had bad luck in the Games, never making it past the first event. Worse than that, they bungled it spectacularly, often with injuries or indignities. Choosing a pair of fairies for the team was a thankless task, which is why Fern unintentionally put it off to the last day.

Lilac and Ivy had forgotten their conversation of a couple days ago, but Fern had been thinking. _"Lilac is right."_ she reasoned, _"Something strange always happens at team selection time. I can't count how many times I've had trouble with my basket. Maybe that's the key."_ Fern knew Rosetta had a weakness: Group peer pressure. _"Rosetta will have to be in front of all the garden-talents when I confront her."_

* * *

It was the morning before the Games opening when Fern swept into the stadium with her basket. She made sure to fly past Rosetta, but didn't take notice of her. She felt Rosetta watching, though. Fern landed near some storage bins and set her basket on top of one. She stared in amazement for a few moments at Chloe trying heroically to pick up a rock three times her weight. Chloe eventually got the rock onto her back, with some help, and began jogging around the stadium with it. Fern shook her head, and fluttered away to chat with some tinker-talents.

* * *

Rosetta couldn't believe her luck. Fern had actually left The Basket unattended! Rosetta had been so busy this year, she'd had no time to work up a plan. She was resigned to "Plan B": The probability that her name would not be picked. But this was much better. She flitted over to the large storage bins and lifted the covers, as if searching for something. When she reached the bin with The Basket on top, she peeked into the basket. Sure enough, it was about one quarter full of flower petals with names written on them.

Rosetta put a finger into the basket and flicked some petals. More names. She stirred the names... Yasmin, Olwen, Bluebell. She smiled when she spotted Ivy's name - Ivy would probably drop into a coma if her name was picked. _"Oh! Good idea."_ Rosetta thought, _"Must try that some time."_ She stirred with 4 fingers now, scanning the petals, then froze. Now _there_ was a name she recognized.

Rosetta looked around the stadium quickly, to be sure no one was watching, then plucked the name out of the basket and slid it into a pocket. _"Okay, back to work."_ she thought. _"The sweeping-talents said something about needing temporary night-lights on the field."_ She flew off to enlist Iridessa's and Silvermist's help with a trio of fast-growing lilies.

* * *

"Where is Rosetta now?" asked Fern. Her back was to the field.

"Just flying away from your basket." answered Chipper, glancing over Fern's shoulder.

"Good." Fern nodded. As fairies don't have eyes in the back of their heads, Chipper was kind enough to keep a watch on Rosetta for her.

Fern continued chatting with Chipper, until they heard Rosetta shriek "DIRT!" They both turned to see what Rosetta was distressed about. After a few moments Fern decided this was a good time to get moving. She zipped to her basket on the storage bin. Sure that no one watching, she dumped the basket contents into the bin, then pulled a single petal from her pocket and dropped it into her basket. "Showtime." she said quietly to herself, with a slight smile.

Fern jumped into the air, shouting "Gather 'round, garden-fairies!"

* * *

.

Author's Post Note:

I wrestled with how to lay out this story. I thought at first of slicing up the last chapter and dropping it between the Rosetta segments, but that would be too messy, hopping back & forth in time. I settled on this series of short chapters to break up the sections.

I was looking for a story to put Fern, Lilac & Ivy into. They're such great characters. This is not a strong entry, but it'll do for now.


End file.
